SUMMARY This Alzheimer's-focused research Administrative Supplements for NIH/NCI Grants that are not focused on Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is requested for the Center for the Study of Complex Malaria in India (CSCMi) 2.0. Recently published data indicate the occurrence of similar pathogenic pathways between cerebral malaria (CM), a severe encephalopathy caused by Plasmodium falciparum, and AD. We will leverage the combination of unique resources afforded by the ongoing Project 3 of the CSCMi 2.0, including a repository of plasma and brain tissue, as well as MRI datasets already acquired from a highly characterized cohort of both adult and pediatric CM patients admitted at Ispat General Hospital in Rourkela, India. In collaboration with AD experts, we will evaluate whether pathogenic events such as axonal injury and microglia dysfunction are involved in both AD and CM, and if so, whether imaging signatures in CM patients can help the early detection of AD using structural MRI. This project will bring together experts from the field of AD and CM to not only generate preliminary data for future multidisciplinary grant applications in and outside India, but also foster cross- pollination across the two research areas to stimulate additional activity leading to progress on AD, in particular new imaging signatures of early onset disease. This supplement is primarily designed as a springboard for future applications aimed at better understanding, diagnosing and, ultimately, treating AD. We will work closely with colleagues at the Clinical Epidemiology Database, ClinEpiDB (http://ClinEpiDB.org), funded by NIAID and the Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation to deposit the data for access by the malaria and AD research communities.